deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of the Noble Heart
| religion = Chauntea, Eilistraee, Lliira, Selune, Silvanus, Sune}} The Guardians of the Noble Heart is a loose, voluntary organization of worshippers consisting of an alliance of benign deities that intends to bring back faith, peace and protection to the embattled Moonsea by conducting forays to drive out and slay the minions of Zhengyi, other evil creatures and to provide a positive standard of living by encouraging the worship of good and benevolent deities, the expansion of the arts, respect for the natural world and personal freedoms. Members will act in common, as a whole or in part, to support any or all of these founding principles. They will aid the establishment of goodly religions and organize or assist in attacks against evil foes (especially the forces of Zhengyi), they may sponsor charity balls or auctions, raise funds for strengthening the defense of the peoples in the free Moonsea, or go forth on quests in search of aid or coin to support the fight against evil. The organization is fully intended to be as independent as possible and easily adaptable, placing few strains on its members and requiring minimal organization. The Guardians as a group or as individuals are not intended to make a profit when taking accepting tasks (they may keep any loot they find on the execution of the task), but they can request that who that who they work for assist them with fee's for supplies such as healing kits. The symbol of the Guardians is a heart pierced vertically by an elegant sword, set on a white shield. The heart symbolizes the strong good alignment of its members and their positive intent, the sword the noble aspect in which they intend to bring about this goal and the shield represents their role as protectors of the reigion. ''Location The Noble Hearts are very loosely organized and are a voluntary group. As such, they do not have on official base of operations at this time. Full group meetings are currently rare, important information is most often passed on by word of mouth when members encounter one another. When meetings are organized, the Ye Olde Tavern in Mistriven or the shrine to Sune Firehair in Elle’s Tailoring and Beauty Emporium serve as designated places to meet and discuss group-related issues. Additionally, members that own their own property also have that property become Noble Heart locations simply by association. ''Religion Almost all religions of non-evil alignment are welcome in the organization. Indeed, religion plays an important part in the organization's creation and objectives. The majority of the common population in Mistriven, Fellhurst and the outlying settlements are faithless. The Guardians wish to change this and return established religion to the region by not only preaching the word of the represented deities, but by showing the populace these deities are worthy of their worship through the good deeds the Guardians do in their name. The current religions of the Guardians and their representatives are: *Chauntea (Ava Amakir) *Eilistraee (Isiolia Nightstar) *Lliira (Sheighley Flynn) *Selune (Valenya Moonblade) *Silvanus (Cerin Te'les) *Sune (Malistra Theron, Gameliel Othgood) Not all members in the Guardians wield divine power on behalf of their deities or preach their causes, but all members undestand the belief of their religion and the representation of it is an important part of being a Guardian. Those members that do are blessed with divine power (mostly priest/priestess' and druids) use these blessings to help the reigion and subtly insert their deity's dogma. ''Allies The Guardians are on friendly terms with any organizations, churches or individuals of non-evil alignment. They conduct most of their business from the town of Mistriven, simply because it is the adventurer and trading hub of the free-areas of the Moonsea. Most good members of the Guardians have a dim view of Fellhurst, but currently no actual animosity exists. At this time, the organization is so new that it has not had the time to create close allies. ''Enemies Orcus and his puppet lich Zhengyi are the main enemies of the Noble Hearts. Indeed, one of the primary reasons for the group’s founding is increased organization and efficiency in driving out this evil presence once and for all. Other evil groups such as the Zhentarim are natural foes, as are evil faiths and monsters that run rampant throughout the region. ''Organization Guardians are welcoming to almost all people regardless of race as long as they prove they are hard-working and interested in bringing the group's goals to reality. Joining the Guardians is generally a simple affair. After one’s alignment has been verified as non-evil, and the aspirant declares their deity of worship along with their willingness to follow the tenants of the Guardians, a simple majority vote from as many current members that can be gathered determines the result of membership. Members cannot be of evil alignment and no evil deities can be worshipped. Members are not required to pay any fee to join. Because the group favors loose organization, it leans heavily towards a chaotic alignment, although lawful members are not discouraged. There are only a few conditions that are placed on all who call themselves Guardians. *Members do not knowingly associate with evil creatures or takes on tasks for or by someone of evil alignment *Members agree to provide other members with goods, items or services at a discount or at no charge *Members cannot refuse to help another member of the Guardians should they need assistance in matters concerning the goals of the group, as long as such help is not for vile purposes. This assistance can be in whatever form they are capable or willing to give. *Members are expected to assist the organization or others during social functions (such as banquets, concerts or other local events) by helping to organize such events, provide protection or otherwise be involved when possible *Members are strongly encouraged to help good, benevolent and well-meaning forces that are in need, so long as they are able. The member is to use their own judgment while staying within the ideals of the Guardians on how to proceed with assistance *When two or more members take on the same task, a consensus must first be reached between all Guardians to who will act as the “leader” for the current task. Ideally this is done based on experience and skill for the situation at hand All members have an equal vote in decisions. The senior members are those who helped create the group and they form the council. This council is one of divine introspection and guidance, but they have no more political power than other members, though all respect their experience and opinion. The only exception to this is should members be split over a decision involving the Guardians and how to best proceed with a situation, the dispute will be turned over to the founding member who will choose the course of action. A meeting of the Noble Heart can be called at any time that a member wishes. One person may be chosen as a scribe at each meeting in order to communicate the desires of the Guardians to other members and the populace at large. Any member may leave the organization at anytime for any reason. Previous members may also rejoin, at a later time, though they must meet the qualifications of new members. Members can be ousted immediately if they commit grievous, evil acts or are found knowingly associating with evil creatures or worshipping vile deities. ''Members Members of the Guardians play certain roles when desired by themselves or the rest of the group, though for the most part, each is very independent. Members Category:Factions